Welcome, stranger!
by RogueGenesis
Summary: Robin meets some one that is not that differnt from him,Slade is having meetings with someone who wants to help him get Robin, and StarFire has some issues. RSF BBR T?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own any charater that I mention here.  
  
He liked the dark. Unlike a lot of other people. He found comfort in the dark for some reason.  
  
Perhaps because it was it let him sneak up behind people and scare the living hell out of them.  
  
Just like he was going to do to the 3 masked morons below him. They thought they were so damn smart.  
  
They were completely unaware that they were being watched, and that they HAD been being watched since they left the meeting sight to the book store they planed to rob.  
  
The watching figure snickered underneath his own mask * Maybe if they had visted a book store more OFTEN, they wouldn't be where they are right now.* He thought.  
  
Now the 3 were spread out around the street, making sure that on one saw them.  
  
One was infront of the book store, taking a look at the lock.  
  
Another was at the end of the street, keeping an eye out for patrol cars.  
  
A third hid in an alley way. * I guess he is just supposed to be a hidden card for now*.The masked one thought.  
  
* This is never a job for the impatient..* The watcher decided * Come on already, you guys are not the ony crooks in town, I got places to be!*  
  
The watcher glanced up and down the street, he took in the parked cars, the old street lamps, the lights that were in SOME of the buildings * I guess this is not one of the more popular places in town*. He thought, looking at the old buildings, the broken windows that seem to be on nearly everyone of them. He looked down towards the book store again. * What a place for a book store, what the hell was the owner thinking? That people around this part of town are just full of joy for their fellow man?* He shook his head.  
  
Just then he heard a sound from the store's front door, he looked towards it, the crook by the front door lifted his head up, and waved his partners in crime over.  
  
* iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt'ssssss SHOW TIME!!* The masked watcher adjusted his weight, getting ready to leap into action. His pulse quickened. * I love this part, I love this part.ILoveThisPart, I LOVE THIS PART!*  
  
*click* when the store's lock. The 3 crooks lined up single file and started to make for the now open front door one by one.  
  
They never even made it to the door way.  
  
The last one in the line got it first, of course, a rope-like substance came out from no where and hit him in the leg. It's owner gave a sharp tug, and the crook fell down flat on his face.  
  
The two others stopped in mid-step. They both stared to turned around, "damn it, Ron, can't you stay on your own two MMMMMMPHHHH!!!" another rope came out and hit the crook in the face, sticking to his face like glue, making him both unable to speak and see. A second rope hit the man, pinning his entire body to the wall.  
  
The second crook spun around completely, even with his black mask on, the watcher could see his eyes grow with surprise at the sight of him. The watcher smiled under his own mask "Dude! That mask is so last year! If you are gonna break and enter, at least do it with some sort of fashion sense!"  
  
The crook was in mid-yell when yet another rope hit him in the chest, the watcher gave a very hard tug and it set the thug flying right into his fist.  
  
The punk that he had hit with the rope first was struggling to free his leg from the glue- like substance that had his entire leg pinned to the cement. The crook looked up from trying to get the stuff off his leg, and was met with a garbage can over his body, food waste covering him. The masked watcher then sealed the man in the can with his rope, crossing his arms and stepped back to look at his work.   
  
He looked at the three men, * Two unable to move, and one taking a nice long nap.* He glanced over his shoulder to the crook he had sealed in the can, who was still fighting to both get his leg off the side walk and get out of the garbage can.  
  
*Bet the first thing he will want in jail will be a shower. The can is not air tight, but he wont be going anywhere for a while. Just one more thing to do.* The man took a small piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbled something on it, and pinned it to the garbage can.  
  
And with a hop, skip, and a jump, he leaped on to roof of a car, to the top of a lamp post, and finally onto the top of a building, then he was gone.  
  
( 15 minutes later)  
  
2 Police cars are parked in front of the shop, lights flashing. The owner had been called, and was on his way.   
  
A police captain stood between them, looking at the man pinned to the wall and the other one knocked out on the ground.  
  
" I think I found something, boss" The captain turned, another officer stood there, holding something in his hand. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a note, was on the garbage can that guy is stuck in." He pointed behind him. One of the other cops was trying to free the crook from the garbage can, but was not having much luck. " Man alive, what IS this stuff?!" a muffled curse came from in the can. " Shut up, idiot." The officer replyed.  
  
The Captain turned away from the scene back to the officer who had the note, he handed to the captain.  
  
The police Captain's eyes skimmed over the letters..."so, what does it say, boss?"  
  
The senoir officer looked up from the letter at this subordinate. He let out a sigh. " It says...2 idiots and a trash mouth, tied up just for you, signed..."  
  
( to be continued........)  
  
so, what do you think? it's my first! dont worry, next chapter we will find out who the "Masked Watcher" was, plus Robin shows up! sorry if that was short, this story may be a bunch of short chapters.. but there will be like 15. 


	2. Chapter 2

( Hi again, Rogue here, heres the second part!)  
  
Takes place 2 days after chapter one.  
  
He liked going out at night.  
  
He loved the night air. The sounds of the sleeply city below him.

wait....what sounds. Robin frowned to himself. Why is the city so quiet?

Robin jumped down from building to building, using his grappling hook when he needed to. StarFire would freak if she knew I was out this late by myself. Robin thought to himself. She acts like she's my mother sometimes.

The other Titans were asleep, except of course, maybe Raven. Who knew how late she stayed up, the way she locked herself in her room every night.  
  
Robin landed on the top of a building, and paused for a second. He just stayed there just for a second, and listioned.   
  
He heard nothing.  
  
Robin started to jump from building to building again, and then stopped again to listion.  
  
Still nothing, no sirens..  
  
No fires.  
  
Not one thing.  
  
Robin shook his head. I dont get it. Nothing, just silence, have we really been doing that good of a job?  
  
He wanted to believe that he and the rest of the Titans really HAD been doing that good of a job.  
  
But his experience with his mentor, Batman, told him that was a fool's wish.  
  
Come to think of it, it has been like this for a couple of days now, there just seems to be less crime,especially at night.. Robin leapt off the building he was on, fired his grappling hook, and swung around towards the Titan's tower. I guess I should just go back earlier then I usually do.  
  
It's probably just a low in the action, the city can't have a crime wave ALL the time.It will heat up again.  
  
( Nearby....................)  
  
Man, things are quiet now. At least compared to when I first got here. The man swung on the end of what looked like a long white rope. Guess the thugs are scared of the dark now because of me. He looped around a building and let go of the rope in his hand, it set him flying towards another building. A rope appeared from seemingly no where, and it attached itself to the building the man was headed towards, he grabed onto it.  
  
The man sighed as he went swinging towards another building. Nothing to do....  
  
The man pulled hard on the rope, shortening the amount of it, and it set him upwards, he let go and neatly landed on a roof top.  
  
Gotta be some action around here, I dont think I could have made that much of a differnce in the cities crime rate in such a sort amount of time by myself  
  
The man started to get ready to jump to another roof, when he suddenly stopped, and looked to his right.  
  
In the distance, a shadowy figure lept for building to building.  
  
Beneath his mask, he grinned ALRIGHT! Hero, this could be you lucky day,...night,...whatever He lept off the roof toward the person he saw in the distance, Better tail his guy so I can figure out what he's up to first, before I bust him  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Robin started to jump from building to building slightly faster.  
  
He had a feeling. He had picked up over the years of training, and being ambushed, trapped, and captured. It was this feeling that told him he was being followed.  
  
But his trained ears picked up no sound of feet.  
  
His trained eyes saw no shadows flickering in the darkness behind him.  
  
He just had a feeling. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. Alright, maybe I'm getting paranoid like the Bat, but if I am being followed, better safe then sorry.  
  
In mid jump he quickly glanced to his right, next time he laned, he made a powerful leap to the right, and through the open window of an old storage warehouse.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
This guy is fast. The man was having some trouble keep up with the figure he was tailing. Man, I'm really sure I haven't made a sound or anything, but I think this guy knows I am here. The man was not far behind the figure, but had so far not gotten a good look at the person at all. He seemed to sense my approach, great, that means this guy could be packing some powers of his own.  
  
The figure seem to speed up with his building jumping even more, the man had to go faster to keep up, but it was dificult to do so with risking being seen.  
  
If this keeps up, he's gonna see me, I'd better..HEY!  
  
The figure made a side jump to the right, into an open window.  
  
O, SHIT!! Great, now I know HE knows I have been following him, why else would he do that? So much for tailing him to the scene of the crime  
  
The man shot out a white rope from his had, and swung into the window where the figure had gone, Hero, your lucky day this is NOT!  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Robin landed hard on the floor of the warehouse, and got under cover immediately.  
  
He waited, and listioned.  
  
Not a damn thing.  
  
Robin let out a sigh. I AM getting paranoid like the Bat!  
  
Robin was about to leave his hiding place when he saw something. He paused, and looked up behind him, and on one of the wooden beams of the building was a figure of a man squatting down with his hands in front of his feet.  
  
"So you DID know I was following you, good job, pal.Not a lot of crooks can tell when I'm tailing them."  
  
The boy wonder simply stared back, he couldn't get a good look at the man, and from what he can tell,the man couldn't see him that well either.  
  
The man had called him a crook, and Robin knew that his masked face and costume was a little more famous then THAT. That ment the man could see him,but only his silhouette, not his face.  
  
"I'm no crook, who are you?" Maybe it was better to try to reason with the guy before it went to a fight, he didn't know who or what he was dealing with.  
  
"I'm not a crook." The voice imitated Robin,"Thats what they all say."  
  
The man lept down from his perch onto a wall, and in a creepy way that made Robin's eye widen, crawled down it towards him.  
  
As the man got closer to Robin's postion on the floor, Robin got himself ready for a fight.  
  
Then the man jumped of the wall and into the light, and Robin got a good look at his opponent, and his opponent got a good look at him.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
" Well I'll be"  
  
He stood in front of Robin, his arms crossed over his chest. "The Boy Wonder himself." He said, looking at Robin. His voice seemed to hold a great deal of amusement in it.  
  
"The Battyman's own side kick, The Sparrow."   
  
( NEXT, Robin Vs. Spidey?! Next chapter will be longer, I swear!) 


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to note: I do not know what happens to Terra on the TV show, but I liked her, so I will use her as I see fit.. she may act a little differnt then TV though.  
  
Takes place 2 days after prolog.  
  
He liked going out at night.  
  
He loved the night air. The sounds of the sleeply city below him.

wait....what sounds. Robin frowned to himself. Why is the city so quiet?

Robin jumped down from building to building, using his grappling hook when he needed to. StarFire would freak if she knew I was out this late by myself. Robin thought to himself. She acts like she's my mother sometimes.

The other Titans were asleep, except of course, maybe Raven. Who knew how late she stayed up, the way she locked herself in her room every night.  
  
Robin landed on the top of a building, and paused for a second. He just stayed there just for a second, and listioned.   
  
He heard nothing.  
  
Robin started to jump from building to building again, and then stopped again to listion.  
  
Still nothing, no sirens..  
  
No fires.  
  
Not one thing.  
  
Robin shook his head. I dont get it. Nothing, just silence, have we really been doing that good of a job?  
  
He wanted to believe that he and the rest of the Titans really HAD been doing that good of a job.  
  
But his experience with his mentor, Batman, told him that was a fool's wish.  
  
Come to think of it, it has been like this for a couple of days now, there just seems to be less crime,especially at night.. Robin leapt off the building he was on, fired his grappling hook, and swung around towards the Titan's tower. I guess I should just go back earlier then I usually do.  
  
It's probably just a low in the action, the city can't have a crime wave ALL the time.It will heat up again.  
  
( Nearby....................)  
  
Man, things are quiet now. At least compared to when I first got here. The man swung on the end of what looked like a long white rope. Guess the thugs are scared of the dark now because of me. He looped around a building and let go of the rope in his hand, it set him flying towards another building. A rope appeared from seemingly no where, and it attached itself to the building the man was headed towards, he grabed onto it.  
  
The man sighed as he went swinging towards another building. Nothing to do....  
  
The man pulled hard on the rope, shortening the amount of it, and it set him upwards, he let go and neatly landed on a roof top.  
  
Gotta be some action around here, I dont think I could have made that much of a differnce in the cities crime rate in such a sort amount of time by myself  
  
The man started to get ready to jump to another roof, when he suddenly stopped, and looked to his right.  
  
In the distance, a shadowy figure lept for building to building.  
  
Beneath his mask, he grinned ALRIGHT! Hero, this could be you lucky day,...night,...whatever He lept off the roof toward the person he saw in the distance, Better tail his guy so I can figure out what he's up to first, before I bust him  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Robin started to jump from building to building slightly faster.  
  
He had a feeling. He had picked up over the years of training, and being ambushed, trapped, and captured. It was this feeling that told him he was being followed.  
  
But his trained ears picked up no sound of feet.  
  
His trained eyes saw no shadows flickering in the darkness behind him.  
  
He just had a feeling. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. Alright, maybe I'm getting paranoid like the Bat, but if I am being followed, better safe then sorry.  
  
In mid jump he quickly glanced to his right, next time he laned, he made a powerful leap to the right, and through the open window of an old storage warehouse.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
This guy is fast. The man was having some trouble keep up with the figure he was tailing. Man, I'm really sure I haven't made a sound or anything, but I think this guy knows I am here. The man was not far behind the figure, but had so far not gotten a good look at the person at all. He seemed to sense my approach, great, that means this guy could be packing some powers of his own.  
  
The figure seem to speed up with his building jumping even more, the man had to go faster to keep up, but it was dificult to do so with risking being seen.  
  
If this keeps up, he's gonna see me, I'd better..HEY!  
  
The figure made a side jump to the right, into an open window.  
  
O, SHIT!! Great, now I know HE knows I have been following him, why else would he do that? So much for tailing him to the scene of the crime  
  
The man shot out a white rope from his had, and swung into the window where the figure had gone, Hero, your lucky day this is NOT!  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Robin landed hard on the floor of the warehouse, and got under cover immediately.  
  
He waited, and listioned.  
  
Not a damn thing.  
  
Robin let out a sigh. I AM getting paranoid like the Bat!  
  
Robin was about to leave his hiding place when he saw something. He paused, and looked up behind him, and on one of the wooden beams of the building was a figure of a man squatting down with his hands in front of his feet.  
  
"So you DID know I was following you, good job, pal.Not a lot of crooks can tell when I'm tailing them."  
  
The boy wonder simply stared back, he couldn't get a good look at the man, and from what he can tell,the man couldn't see him that well either.  
  
The man had called him a crook, and Robin knew that his masked face and costume was a little more famous then THAT. That ment the man could see him,but only his silhouette, not his face.  
  
"I'm no crook, who are you?" Maybe it was better to try to reason with the guy before it went to a fight, he didn't know who or what he was dealing with.  
  
"I'm not a crook." The voice imitated Robin,"Thats what they all say."  
  
The man lept down from his perch onto a wall, and in a creepy way that made Robin's eye widen, crawled down it towards him.  
  
As the man got closer to Robin's postion on the floor, Robin got himself ready for a fight.  
  
Then the man jumped of the wall and into the light, and Robin got a good look at his opponent, and his opponent got a good look at him.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
" Well I'll be"  
  
He stood in front of Robin, his arms crossed over his chest. "The Boy Wonder himself." He said, looking at Robin. His voice seemed to hold a great deal of amusement in it.  
  
"The Battyman's own side kick, The Sparrow."   
  
Robin sneered at Spider-Man,not paying attention to his joke about his name, (or least keeping any reaction about it from his face).  
  
"At least I'm KNOWN as a superhero, and not a criminal pretending to be one." Robin snarled.  
  
"Well, arn't we a ray of sunshine tonight." Spider-man replyed,"Look, Wonder bread, you shouldn't believe everything you read in the news, or see on TV. Too much TV can rot whats left of your brain, kid."   
  
Robin decided now would be a good time to defend his pride."Who are you calling kid? You can't be more then one year older then me." Beneath his cape, he reached into his belt and got a stun pellets ready. The Daily Bugle has had a ton of articles on this guy. Just a freak in a costume, giving the real super heros a bad name. Better bag his ass for the cops.  
  
Keep him busy, He thought. keep him talking. "What are you doing here, anyway? This isn't New York, your a long way away from home, the Titans don't like your kind around here." Robin now had the pellets in his hand, and was just waiting for the right time to throw them. We will see how many smart-ass jokes he makes with a face full of stun gas.  
  
"OOOOOoooooooooo!Look everyone, he's trying to act like a grown up! Isn't that sweet?" Spider-Man jeered. Man, I'm wasting my time with this guy, I have better things to do then...!Spider-sense!  
  
A hand full of stun pellets hit the spot where Spider-Man had been a second before, The Web Head had done a back flip onto a stack of old crates, and with one last remark," Missed me!" shot a web out the open window he and Robin had come in through, and with a quick tug, went out into the night.  
  
Robin didn't waste any time, he jumped off a wall onto the same crates Spider-Man had jumped onto, then he too lept out the window No way I'm letting this guy get away, he's a wanted super criminal. He couldn't of gotten very..... with a thump he landed on the roof outside. far....  
  
Nothing.  
  
His trained ears picked up no sound of feet.  
  
His trained eyes picked up no shadows around him.  
  
Nothing but the light of the moon.  
  
Robin nearly screamed at his own incompetence. DAMNIT, no one pulls a fade that fast he whipped around, his eyes searching for any sign of movement. ...................No one but me..  
  
A block or so away, the silhouette of Spider-Man clung to the side of a building. The web slinger chuckled. I still got it,he has no clue where I am, which is good, because the last thing I need is some punk kid who thinks he can take me down. The Wall crawler let go, and let himself fall for a little bit before shooting out a web, and swinging away. The Score so far:The Spider, one,The Pigeon, ZIP!  
  
............................................................  
  
(The next day......)  
  
"Come Robin, perhaps some earthing junk food will cheer you up!" StarFire sat in one of the chairs seated at a round table in the Titans favorite pizza restaurant. They were outside on the balcony that over looked the city street. She sat next to Robin, who apparently found the table VERY intresting. NO ONE PULLS A FADE THAT FAST! On the other side of Robin was Beast Boy, then Raven, Terra, Speedy, Impluse (Kid Flash, what ever you call him) and finally Cyborg.  
  
" Yeah Robin, you haven't eaten anything all day!" That was Beast Boy in his usual chipper mood.

" At least try the pizza when it comes!, speaking of which, why the heck is it taking so long?"

" Impluse, its only been like 2 minutes" Speedy spoke up, taking a slip from his drink.

" Yeah, thats what I am talking about! How long does it take to cook already?"

Terra banged her head on the table, "Alright, who let him have the soda with caffeine and sugar in it?"

All heads turned to look at StarFire. "............. what is wrong with a sugar sweet beverage?"

"yeah,whatswrongwiththatRobinwhatsthedealwiththetableyou.......................can I have another?"

Terra seemed to shrink down in her seat. "I have a headache...."

Cyborg cleared his throat, and changed the subject. "We got the kind of pizza you like!"

The others, except Raven, who was reading, nodded, and waited for a response from Robin.  
  
Nothing. Robin kept staring at the table.He seemed to be in deep thought about something.... NO ONE BUT ME! StarFire,Speedy, Terra,BeastBoy and Cyborg sweatdropped. Impluse simply fidgeted in his seat  
  
Cyborg let a sigh, "Dude, I don't get it, he's been like that all day, not talking or eating. The only thing I'v seen him do today is go to the Titan gym and punch the stuffing out of the punching bag. He was hitting so hard you would think that it insulted him or something."

Speedy nodded, " I came down into the gym this morning to try to get him to spar with me, that usally gets his mind off things, but he didn't even respond to me."  
  
MY NAME IS NOT SPARROW! I'LL SQUASH THAT DAMN BUG MAN NEXT TIME I SEE HIM! Robin's mind screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder whats eating him?" BeastBoy said. " SOMETHINGS EATING ROBIN?!" StarFire screeched, causing the others to wince and cover their ears, and people in the restaurant to turn their heads........Terra ducked further down into her seat.  
  
............................................................  
  
I don't care what ANYONE says, New York has the best pizza, this place's pie tastes like crud.MJ says its the cheese they use on it, I don't know, I think its the water that goes into the doe Peter Parker sat alone at small talbe in the coner of the pizza place. He was outside on the balcony, eating a couple of slices of pepperoni and mushroom pizza.( My Favorite!)  
  
Oh,well, I really shouldn't complain, I got to leave New York for a bit and see another city...Even if it is on business, got to take some pictures for J.J so the Bugle can do that article on comparing this city's super human activity to New Yorks. He smiled, I gotta say, there was not much crime after I got into town. Maybe being double teamed by both Spider-Man and the Teen Twerps was more then what the thugs in the city could handle. He took a bite out of his slice, which reminds me, they are going to be at the party to celebrate the discovery of that emerald whats his face found while in south america  
  
He took a sip from his drink, I'm just lucky I convinced Aunt May to let me go. Becides, I'm not alone here, some of the other older photographers are here too. J.J said the only reason he was giving me this assingment was so that I could learn from the other photographers on how to take pictures on something other then Spider-Man.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and smiled. I need this little break,no Doc Oct. No Vulture, nothing but your run-of-the-mill idiot bad guys. He took another sip from his drink and smiled even more. I could get used to this. A shriek came up from the other side of the restaurant, Peter looked up towards the cry and choked on his food.  
  
...........................................................  
  
"StarFire, what BeastBoy said was a figure of speach." Raven said in her monotone voice without looking up from her book.  
  
StareFire stared at Raven for a second, then smiled. "oh,um of course, Raven."  
  
"Hey,Hey, pizzas here!" Cyborg was nearly on the edge of his seat as three waiters placed five full pies on the table....  
  
"Cyborg, how many did you order?" Speedy said.  
  
" Only eight pies!" He was already stuffing his face with the food. "Thats only sixty four silces! I figured twenty for me, fortyfour for the rest of you!"  
  
The others Titans sweatdropped,execpt Robin, he had not even noticed the arrival of the food.  
  
The Titans dove in, while StarFire took the top off of the mustard bottle, and dumped about a quater of it on her slice.  
  
BeastBoy stared at her. " Ok, there is no way you are going to do what I think you are going to do with tha..."

"yeah, she did." Speedy finished for him, as StarFire ate the whole mustard covered slice.  
  
"Star, you do know that stuff is not a drink, right?"StarFire didn't relpy as she happily poured another glob of mustard on her next slice.  
  
BeastBoy sighed and looked over at Cyborg and Impluse, they were both downing the pizza slices at an increasing fast rate. oh man! If I want my fair share of the slices, I got to get to work! He took half of a pie onto his and started eating, spraying food everywhere as he tried to match this companions pace.  
  
A good deal of that food was landing not only on Raven's robe, but on her book as well. For the first time since the Titans had sat down at the table, Raven looked up from her book.  
  
"BeastBoy." She said.  
  
" mmmmmMMMMMM?" BeastBoy looked up from his plate, his face covered in sauce.  
  
"Would you be so kind," Raven said, speaking like she was talking to a child. " to confine your eating to a more civilized level?"  
  
BeastBoy shallowed the food he had in his mouth. " um..sure, sorry."  
  
Raven simply narrowed her eyes at him before returning to her book.  
  
creepy,creepy,creepy. BeastBoy thought to himself, eyeing Raven warily as he went back to eating.  
  
"Robin?" StarFire placed a plate with a slice on it in front of the boy wonder.He didn't look up. "Robin." She said again, this time with a little more force. Still, nothing. " ROBIN!"Robin was jerked away from his thoughts of slamming Spider-Man's face into the pavment, and looked up to meet StarFire's emerald eyes. For the first time that day, thought about something else other then the web slinger.  
  
"oh, um...what is it, Star?" He said, some nervousness underneath his voice, more then likely due to the fact that her face was very close to his.  
  
Much to his relief, she backed her face away now that she had his attention. " Why are you do distant Robin? Is some troubling your mind? If so, is there any way I can help?"  
  
Think fast. Robin thought. Do I really want to tell her that I picked a fight with a well known super criminal last night by myself? When, at least in HER mind, I was supposed to be in bed! I really don't want her upset because I snuck off by myself.  
  
" No, I'm fine, just tired. I was up late last night" True enough, he had not gone to bed until Four A.M. It was the truth, just not the whole truth.  
  
............................................................  
  
Figures, my luck never changes. He just had to be here, didn't he? Peter Parker was looking over at the Titan's table. I guess I really shouldn't worry, Boy Wonder bread dosn't know what I look like.  
  
I gather that those are the other Titans.... Oh bother, what a crack group of crime fighters they are, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
( How did you like it? like I said before, first story ever! I know I kinda said there would be a Robin Vs. SpiderMan thing going this chapter. There was some of it, but not a lot.  
  
Next Chapter... The Titans have a little discussion about their Leader, and decide that the best thing to do is to look for the cause of Robin's strange behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
here we go!   
  
Words in = actions  
  
Words in ''= Thoughts  
  
Words in ""= talking.  
  
{ Titans Tower}  
  
"Come on, Rob, you gotta do SOMETHING becides train."Cyborg was leaning against the wall, Speedy not too far behind him, both were watching Robin toss batarangs at targets he had placed around the gym.  
  
Robin didn't respond, he kept thowing them, after he had missed Spider-Man with his stun pellets, he had thought he had better practice his aim. He couldn't belive he had missed the web-slinger at such a close range.  
  
This time Speedy tried "Me, Cy and BB are going to go out and check out the new arcade that they got going near the West side 7-11..you SURE you don't want to come and just hang out?"  
  
Still nothing from the boy wonder.Cyborg sighed and Speedy shook his head, they walked out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Somethings up with him".

" I don't know ,Cy, maybe he is just concentracting on being in prime forum for that party we are going to guard in a couple of days"

" I don't think so, I have seen him like this before, and the result of us just sitting around waiting for him to snap out of it wasn't good."

By now they had walked up the stairs, and were just going passed the closed door to Robin's room. Cyborg stopped.The machine man's eyes were drawn to the closed door at his side.

Speedy eyed him, "What is it?"

"ummm.....nothing, I forgot something in my room, you go on ahead and I'll meet you in the kitchen later"

Speedy didn't move, he crossed his arms "Your room is two floors up. You have to go up the next set of stairs anyway"

Cyborg sweetdropped." I umm....."

sigh "Look, if its really making you that nervous, I will let you in"

" I...thanks...waitaminute, how do you know the key code to his room?"

Speedy grinned. "That would be telling."

" ..........................Do I want to know?"

"No."

"alrighy then, punch it in and lets have a look, before Rob comes up here"

Speedy hit the buttons on the key pad next to Robin's door, and the door opened up into the nearly pitch black room.

The Titans peeked their heads in, they didn't dare enter the room.(For fear of traps left by the Titan's paranoid leader.) Looking around the room, they saw Robin's simple desk, lap, and bed. The walls, of course, were covered with newspapers about every villain a person could think of, but two characters had more newspapers up on the wall then any one else....

Cyborg blinked " I knew he could be obsessive about Slade.. but this Spider-Man guy..... not him too."  
"Spider-Man strikes again.."Speedy began reading the headlines aloud,"City police unable to capture masked free-lance super crusader."

Cyborg's eye twitched. " I am having flash backs to the whole Red X deal, I say we tell the others"

" Was he really that hung up about Slade?" asked Speedy as he and Cyborg walked out of the room and down the hall.  
"You have no clue."

(upstairs)  
  
Beast Boy sat cross legged in front of the Titans massive TV, video game controler in his hands, eyes glued to the screen. He has reached.....nirvana. The green shape changer was now in what many people refer to as a 'Video game trance.' completely unaware of anything and everything other then the flashing screen before him.  
Including Speedy and Cyborg, who were both walking up the stairs from the lower level training room.

"Yo, BB, can we talk to you for a second? Its about Robin and the way he has been acting the past few days"

............... The young green boy did not even twich.

Cyborg sighed. " This could take a while, once he is in this mood, he only gets out of it if he wants to or hunger starts to set in."

Speedy snorted. " Well, I dont have all day, and why does he have to play that thing down here, anyway? He's got like 8 game systems in his room." As he said this, his slipped his bow off his back and loaded an arrow onto the string.

Cyborg realized what Speedy was thinking almost instantly. "Whoa, wait!! You don't want to do that!! You will only make him....."

His words came too late. Speedy had already let his arrow fly towards Beast Boy's beloved game system. What happened next will go down as one of the worst out brakes of violence in the tower for years to come.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even three floors up, deep with in the dark sanctuary of her book filled room, a meditating Raven heard the rumble of the battle between a extremly pissed off Beast Boy and a archer who was regretting ever having seen a bow before, and a Cyborg who was just caught in the middle.  
  
A deep scowl formed on her face, her annoyance was so deep you could feel the air thicken around her.  
  
Rising up from her postion on the floor, she drew her cloak around her, and exited her room. She prepared herself to give who ever had disturbed her a lession they would never forget.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
StarFire happy made her way up the path to the Titans Tower main door.  
  
She had just gotten back from picking up some food for her and her friends, (including lots of mustard!) and couldn't wait to get back so that she might help make some lunch for them.  
  
While she was at the food store, she remember that Robin liked a certain kind of earhling treat know as 'Reeses pieces' so she had gotten him a bag in hopes of bringing her companion out of his current state of what appeared to be extreme frustration, although she herself could not figure out what it was he was so troubled with.  
  
Just thinking about Robin's state made her frown. Becides Raven, who had opened up to her a bit in the times past, Robin was the one who made her confused the most.  
  
She found herself worrying over his condition constantly, and when he sometimes went out at night alone to go on patrol, she found that a great pit of worry formed in her heart. She knew it was not her place to worry so much about such things, but she found she could not help it.  
  
StarFire hated it when the leader of the Titans was feeling frustration,angry,or sad.   
  
Unfountionatly, those seemed to be the emotions he displayed the most, if and when he did let some sort of emotion through his mask.  
  
Yes, he did smile from time to time, but StarFire and the others knew it was forced.The thing that upset her the most, however, was the fact that at times she seem completely powerless to cheer him up.  
  
Even after all her time away from her home, she was not used to feeling weak or helpless, in any way,shape,or form.  
  
Lost deep in thought, StarFire had now reached the door, and as it slid open, a loud bang came from within, startling her and nearly causing her to drop the bags she carried.  
  
Peering though the open door way, she saw what was quite literally the clash of the Titans.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YOU BROKE MY GAME!"  
  
Beast Boy and Speedy stood facing each other in the middle of the room, a small smoking hole in the floor was close to the TV. Beast Boy had managed to get out of Cyborg (who had tried to hold Beast Boy down so that he wouldn't turn into a Rhino and sit on Speedy) grasp by changing shape multiple times, and so the battle began. Speedy stood frim, his bow was loaded and ready.  
  
" I SPENT ALL DAY GETTING THAT FAR!! AND NOW I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT AGAIN!! EVER!!"

Speedy and Cyborg both took a involuntary step back. "I told you that wouldn't solve anything." Cyborg whispered.

Speedy nooded and sweat dropped at the now advancing Beast Boy. " I take it you are speaking from personal experience ."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT IT COULDN'T WAIT 10 SECONDS FOR ME TO...." Beast Boy's head seemed to grow three times its normal size. " SAVE..... MY...... GAME!!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra stopped a rock she was going to use to smash a target in mid flight, and raised one of her eyebrows. Impluse was less lucky, he had misjudged the stopping distance between him and a rather large cement block..Even outside at the Titan obstacle course, Terra and Impluse could hear the Beast Boy's yelling.

Terra looked over at a cursing Impluse and sighed. " Are you ok?"

" I... I'm... I'm fine. everythings fine like wine. Just ummm....slipped... yeah.....what do you think all the yelling is about up there?"

Terra turned her attention once again to the Tower. " Cyborg must of slipped some meat into some of Beast Boy's food or something." Turning back to Impluse, she pushed aside the small pile of rocks she was using to train her control over rock and earth, and then floated the huge rock she used to get around more of the time over to her and jumped on.

Impluse got up and smiled at her. " Race ya"

Terra simply snorted and rising up on her rock, she rode it towards the tower. Impulse of course, had already made it there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another plate hit the wall just to the left of Speedy's head. "Can't we talk about this WITHOUT, breaking anything?" Speedy whined.

Beast Boy's answer was fork aimed at Speedy's right leg. "guess not. Cyborg, a little help?"

Cyborg had decided simply not to get in between Beast Boy and his most hated enemy. He was busy cleaning up the pieces of plates, glasses, and even a few CD's.

"YOU brought the wraith of the green boy on you, YOU deal with it." he mumbled, as he picked a CD broken in half. " Hey, this was MINE! Beast Boy, enough is enough, you have broken half the plates and glasses in the tower, and I am sure you have made enough noise to get the attention of the whole city!"

" No..." A new voice said from the top of the stairs,the three male Titans turned to see Raven standing at the top.  
  
Her eyes were ablaze, and ready to raise hell. "I am sure that you only got the attention of 'half' of the people in the city." She started her decent to the bottom, and with each of her steps, a stuttering Cyborg, a sweatdropping Speedy, and a wide eyed Beast Boy backed up more and more.  
  
" he..helloo.Raven." Beast Boy stammered as Raven reached the bottom of the stairs. "Wh..Wha...What seems to be the trouble?"  
  
The fire in Raven's eye seem to burn with even more intensity as she glanced at serval of the broken plates on the floor. " I believe," she said between her clenched teeth. " that those broken plates over there..." she pointed towards serval smashed plates with flowers on them, but at the same time not taking her eyes off her BeastBoy." are MINE."

Cyborg and Speedy ran to the other side of the room with speed that would have impressed Impulse.

Beast Boy looked like he was about to have a heart attack. " Raven... I.... wait... since when do you have plates with flowers on them?"

Raven's face flushed red, and but the penetrating look she was giving Beast Boy only intensified. "STEP....AWAY...FROM...THEM."  
  
"Friends!, what is the matter, what is the cause for this yelling?"  
  
Raven and her three very frightened team mates turned their heads to see StarFire walking into the room, placing the bags of food she carried on the table.  
  
"Thats what I would like to know," Raven turned her attention away from StarFire and back to her prey, which was shaking in fear, his back to the wall.Her voice dropped to a low growl. " Where in the seven gates of HELL do you two get off making that much noise?!"

There was a slight gust of wind, and Impulse suddenly appeared next to StarFire. " Yeah, me and Terra could here it all the way out by the course."

StarFire, Impluse and Raven all waited for BeastBoy to speek up.

"umm... I... look.. HE started it!" BeastBoy jabed a finger at Speedy. " He put a ARROW through my game system!"

All eyes looked toward Speedy, who suddenly found himself the center of attention.

StarFire raised an eyebrow and eyed Speedy the way a parent looks at a child who has misbehaved." Friend Speedy, why did you put an arrow through BeastBoy's box of noise and lights?"

" Well...I......." Speedy struggled for the words to explain. " um.. look, we had to talk to BB about something and he was in his own little world. He turned back to BeastBoy, " look, I am sorry I put an arrow through the game box, ok? We had to talk to you about something important, and getting you out of you happy go lucky video game was taking too long."

" Yeah, when he gets like that, it can take a long time to get his attention." Terra said as she walked into the room.

" What was so important that you had to destroy my game?" BeastBoy mumbled.

" Well, me and Speedy were going to do it some place a little more out of the way.. but.. since everyone besides Robin is here.. we might as well tell you." Cyborg walked back into the center of the room where everyone was standing.

StarFire immediately perked up at the mention of Robin. " Why must we not include Robin in our discussion, what is wrong?"

"Look, you all know how Robin can obsess about his work, some of us here can remember how he used to act when we were dealing with Slade." Cyborg sat down on the couch, and the other joined him in sitting in various places in the room. "Me and Speedy think we have found just what has been bothering Robin lately. Seems the reason is that Robin has found another thing to get WAY too involed in, there is a new guy in town. Follow me and I will show ya."

Cyborg walked towards a door that lead to a computer room, and motioned for the others to follow.  
  
"Me and Speedy we were..um."

"investigating"Speedy finshed for him

"Right, 'investigating'... we peaked into his room, and just like the thing with Slade, pictures of THIS guy were all over the place." Cyborg pressed a few buttons on the computer panel, and the front page of a New York newspaper poped up on the display screen.  
  
The other Titans digested this info for a second, Beast Boy was the first one to speak up.  
  
"So who is this Spider-Man guy anyway? From the looks of it, his man crashing grounds are in New York, not here."  
  
" Yeah, that was what I thought of first too." Cyborg clicked a few more buttons. " I did a database search on all recent sightings of this Spider guy, and the last week or so he has been spotted around the south west side of town."  
  
StarFire walked up to another seperate computer and did a quick search of her own. " But it says hear that Spider-Man is not a confirmed criminal, he has never been caught in the act of comitting a crime.Why would Robin choose to target someone who is not breaking the law?"  
  
"Don't know, maybe he wants to prove that Spider-Mans a bad guy now that he is in our part of the woods."  
  
StarFire bent her head to the side." But we don't live near any forests..."  
  
Terra sighed and Cyborg sweatdropped."Nevermind, the point is that we gotta do something about this Spider-Man, we all know what happened last time Robin got a bit too obsessed with his work like this."  
  
"SOOOOOooooooooooooo we find this guy FOR Robin, before he gets too nuts with it." Beast Boy said. "AND we can get some action, it has been way to quiet around here the past few weeks."

" Yes, but perhaps we should not....how do you say it? 'Jump the gun'?" StarFire put in. " I have experianced what it feels like to looked on as a criminal. I do not wish to do the same to someone else with out proof."

"StarFire is right. We cannot simply assume that this man has broken the law." Raven added in her monotone voice.

"So, what do we do? Walk up to the guy and ask if we can talk to him about it?" Impulse was leaning on the door frame, tapping his foot.

Speedy scratched the top of his head. "Actually, that might not be a bad start. Even if he lies, we can at least get an idea of what type of person he is."

Terra leaned closer into the screen, getting a good look at the picture. "Maybe, but I don't think we can all go up to him at the same, could scare the guy seeing most of the Teen Titans coming at him."

" So we send one person to talk to him, and then report back later." Cyborg tapped his finger on the top on keyboard.

"I will do it"

Everyone looked behind them at the Tamaran princess.

"ummmmmmm Star, may I ask WHY you are so eager to do this job?" Beast Boy scratched behind his head.  
  
StarFire didn't answer right away. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "Last time Robin let his obsession with crime fighting get in the way of his better judgment, I feel it was partly my fault."  
  
Terra stared at her friend,for a second unable to come up with the things she wanted to say."StarFire, it was not your fault that..."  
  
"No" StarFire interupted. "I know that it was not my fault that he felt that he had to become The Red X to get to Slade. However, one of the reasons he so forcefully went after his goal of capturing Slade was because of a mistake I made on the battlefield."  
  
StarFire's eye went over each of her team mates, as if to renforce what she was about to say.  
  
"I was hurt. Robin believed that if he didn't find Slade soon that I could be hurt worse,he believes I am weak."  
  
A silent flare was in StarFire's eyes, as if the very idea of being thought of as weak was an insult to her.  
  
"I will find this man, and, be it a peaceful meeting or lead to a fight, I will prove to Robin that I am fully capable of filling the duties of a Titan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter coming soon, this time we meet the real bad guys, but I ain't telling anything yet. I hope those who once read the first version of this enjoy the rewrite!!

Next Time As StarFire begings her search for Spider-Man, the webslinger starts to realize that some one in the city is gunning for him. Slade is having meetings with a man who wants to help him capture Robin, for a price.....

Back at the Tower, all the other Titans (except Robin of course) wait from news from StarFire. Robin starts to gear up for the coming party which the Titans are going to act as both security and guests of honor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sorry this chapter took so long, thats life. There will be a little more then 10 chapters to this story, so we are not even half way through yet.

when we last left the Titans (and Spidey) Starfire was out to prove herself, Robin was fuming over his last encounter with Spider-Man.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated the city at night. On her homeworld, night was sort, thanks to her planet's odd rotation, and even when it was night, the light from her people's cities lit up the night sky, and in places where there were no cities, the stars from the sky were so numerous and bright one could see perfectly.

Here, on this planet, at night the stars were cut off by a great cloud of fog, it seemed that the only light in the world came from the dimly lit dark, uncaring, buildings below.

It was enough to diminish even her usally cheerful mood. Starfire let out a sigh, she looked down at her wrist, and checked the device that the other Titans had called a watch. It read 10:30, she let out another sigh, this time with more force behind it.

She had already searched the city from west to east, and had not found a single sign of this Spider-Man she was beging to wonder if he was even in the city. Starfire frowned at herself, the way she acting, she should be ashamed! she should not give up so easly!

'I will not give up yet! Two hours of my time is not more then worth the rewards that completing this task!' With renewed strength, Starfire took off towards the west side of the city, to start her search again.

Titan's Tower Main Room--------

"So, do you think she found anything yet?" BeastBoy was leaning back on the couch, arms folded behind his head.

Cyborg looked up from his car magazine, a look of annoyance on his face. " For the tenth millionth time this hour, NO! If she had found something, she would have contacted us on the secure channel, so Robin wouldn't hear it."

" I HATE all this waiting, so, even if she finds this Spider guy, what does she do next? I mean, the guy is listed as a crimnal...sort of. Does she talk to him or fight?"

"Thats her choice BB, and keep it down, the less we talk about this, the less chance Robin has of over hearing us."

"Right, but what if she gets in trouble? This guy could be more then she can handle on her own!"

"Star is able to handle herself, if she needs help, she will call us, now DROP IT!" Cyborg roared.

BeastBoy's face feel, and he got a sheepish look on his face, " Sorry Cy."

Cyborg grumbled from behind his magazine, and Beast Boy, taking that as a warning, got up from the couch. "Maybe I'll just get a snack, you want anything Cy?"

Cyborg sighed, "No"

"Ummm.. ok!" and with a small hop, Beast Boy walked out of the room and made his way to the holy shrine of the Titan's Tower; the fridge.

"yeeeeeeha! Snack time!" Beast Boy leap into the kitchen, not paying attention to the fact that Terra and Speedy were eating dinner at the table, each glancing at one and another when they thought the other was not looking.

"EEEEccccccccccccchhhh!!" BeastBoy made a noise of great distaste as he pushed aside the many types of meats that populated the Titan's fridge.

Speedy gave up his game of 'don't let Terra see you starting at her' to make a quick comment about his green team mate's eating habits. "You know, I don't know what it is with you and not eating meat, other animals eat each other."

BeastBoy swung around and was about to start an hour long discussion on WHY he would not eat meat when Cyborg spoke up before him. "Do NOT ask him that question unless you have a lot of free time on your hands. Just leave him in his own little world and let him have his too-poo."

Terra nodded in agruement,"I have been here only 3 weeks long then you Speedy, but I already know not to start a conversation with BB about meat."

Speedy just shrugged. "ok, what ever you say."

BeastBoy debated whether or not to answer Speedy's question anyway, but the rumbling of his belly told him that he had more important things to attend to. With no further comments, he resumed his adventure for food, shoving his head into the ice box.

At the table where Speedy was at,Terra was looking through a catalog while she was eating, and Speedy couldn't help but notice that most of them seemed to be formal party dresses she was looking at.

"Getting ready for the party we are going to, I see." Speedy had decided in his mind that talking to Terra was better then simply across from her in silence.

Terra was too busy to look up from the catalog to make eye contact. "Well, I already have my dress picked out, its just that..."

"Just what?"

" It is just that the other girls in the tower, StarFire and Raven, don't really have the.....sense of style I have...so I got their sizes and am trying to find dresses for them too."

Speedy snickered. "Careful, Terra, your head might explode if you let your ego get any bigger."

Terra's face flushed red with anger and embarrassment. "It is not like that! Think about it, StarFire is from another planet, and all Raven wants to do is stay in her room all day and aviod just this type of social interaction! At least I try to pay a little attention to differnt styles that come out! I seem to remeber Raven telling me about one time when StarFire knocked on her door. She wanted to show Raven how she had gone to the mall and gotten some hair clips or something and made the biggest mess out of her hair."

With his head neck deep in the fridge, BeastBoy recalled the memory, and mumbled a reply. "You may have a point, Terra."

Jump City-------

Flash, Snap, Click!

"Well, thats ONE picture of Titan's Tower down. Only....." Sitting on a building in his Spider-Man outfit, across the water from Titan Tower,Peter checked his list to see how many he needed. sigh "15 more to go."

Getting up from his postion on the building, Peter Parker, or Spider-Man, put his camera in a web bag and made a running leap towards the next spot where he planned to take another picture. The party is happening next night, I have to get these pictures done or I will not get the chance after the party, I have to leave the day after for New York, and J.J would kill me if I did not get any good pictures of the Tower.

Landing on a building not far from the city bridge, Peter set up his camera for another shot.

ElseWhere in Jump City------------

StarFire came to a hover between two tall buildings, and sighed, she had been at it for almost 4 hours now, and she had not seen a thing, perhaps this spider person was simply not out tonight.

Just as she was thing about going back to the tower and inform the others that she had not found anything, a faint flash came from beside her. It was small, but enough to grab her attention.

StarFire raised an eyebrow, there were not this many people out this time of the night, and who in their right mind would be taking pictures with a....what was the earth word for it? A C-a-m-e-r-a. Someone could be taking pictures of a store to have for refernence later when they robbed it, it was something Robin had taught her.

And then, with Robin's current state now renewed in her mind, StarFire flew off towards the flash.

------------------(Spidey)-------------------------------

Most people would be in bed right now. Spider-Man reminded himself as he checked another picture off his list. A nice warm bed, with soft sheet and pillows, oh, man, I gotta get to sleep soon or I will never wake up in time to get ready for the party.

Stuffing his camera back into his web bag, the web-head scolded himself I should of taken those pictures during the day, then I could of done a short partol of the city and gone to bed, instead of this long ass all nighter.........what? Spidey's head snapped to the left as he pick up something coming in fast. Great, company, and whoever they are, they are not making a lot of effort to keep the noise down.

-----------------(StarFire)-----------------------------

She could help but notice the figure on the roof tense up as she got closer, perhaps she should of made a better attempt to be more silent.

It did not matter now, the person down there knew she was here, and like wise, all she had to do was..............

StarFire almost came to a complete stop as she saw who was sitting on the roof top, The Spider-Man? At Last!! But why would he be using a camera?

As StarFire flew in closer to the Web-Slinger, (Who by now, was starting to panic at the fact some one with bright green eyes and the power to fly was coming right at him.) A small robot of some kind, pearched high on top of a building not far from where Spidey was sitting, watched and recorded the two hero's ever move.

ElseWhere................

Deep in some sub level base, Slade watched the video feed of StarFire's encounter with interest, hands folded together, and his eye fixed on the multiple screens before him.

However, on a TV screen next to him, smaller then the ones that displayed Spider-Man and StarFire, another figure was pictured, and he too was taking an interest in the live feed Slade was supplying him with of the Web-Slinger's encoutner.

"Very good, we have contact." The figure on the TV put out. "Now, to discuss our terms..." At this, Slade turned his chair so he could face the figure in the TV.

"I dislike working with others, they tend to.... make mistakes." Slade answered and narrowed his eye. "but, you have made an interesting offer. I fail,however, to see how you will benifit from it. You have supplied me with much of the money I needed to create my robots over the past few months, and only now have you bothered to contact me, once you heard this 'Spider-Man' was in the Jump City area."

Slade shifted his weight in the chair, unfolding his hands and turning his head so that the figure on the TV screen could only see the side of his face with the eye.

"So,tell me , Mr. O, what do you hope to get out of this exchange of ours? What do you gain? And, I might add, I think that its time that we dispose of the codename, now that we are going to be working together more."

A small flash of a small crossed the figure's lips on the television screen. "Its simple, Mr Slade. I believe that we are kindred spirits, we both have the same problem. We are trying to take control over a situation, and we have encountered.....interference."

The figure lost its smile as he thought about just how much the Interference had cost him. "For me, it was Spider-Man, and for you, the Teen Titans, most of all Robin, their leader."

Slade nodded in agreement, "Yes, they have stood in my way a number of times. Ridding myself of them has become one of my biggest priority's. I see where you are going with this now, you hope to get rid of both parties in one stroke."

"Indeed," The figure on the screen seemed very pleased with itself, " If you manage to do this, Mr.Slade, you will be payed well, and may I also mention the reason I am going through you is that it is extremly important that I have no connection to Spider-Man's destruction at all, at least in the eye of the public."

Slade eye narrowed even more at the figure, if that was possible.There was a certain threat to his voice. " I am not a hired gun, Mr O. I am my own man working towards my own needs, such as yourself."

"Of course, of course, Mr Slade." The figure said in a calm voice. " I only wished to point out that you would be given money for any trouble this task might bring to you, do you not agree?"

Closing his eye, Slade gave a short nod. " Yes, I see. Then it is agreed then?"

"Yes, it is agreed, and I have some information for you. You know of course the Titans will be making a public apperance at a party come tommorow night, I can assure you that the other half of our agreement will be present as well if you stage a... scene there. Also, the equipment you requested during our last talk should also be coming into Jump City airport later that night, I trust you have everything prepared for a quick transfer to your main compound."

Slade inclined his head a little. "And how did you come about this information? How do you know Spider-Man will show?

" I have my sources, let us leave it at that."

"Very well," Slade turned his attention to the other TV screens for a second.

" then I think I have work to do, I will contact you again in a couple of hours to give you an update. It is nice working with you.... Mr...." Slade let the name hang there for a second, wanting to finally get a real name from his contact.

" Osborn, Norman Osborn."


End file.
